1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to an electronic device that is designed for holding a High-Definition Multimedia Interface connector, so that the connector can be detachably attached to and stored with the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
High-Definition Multimedia Interface connectors are known to work with electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers and notebook computers to convert and transmit audio/video signals of the electronic devices to an external terminal, such as a TV set or a HDTV set. Since such a connector is typically made independent of any electronic devices, it is frequent that people forget to carry it with their electronic devices and thus are unable to enjoy the multimedia contents they like. Even if the connector is carried as an independent object, a user may have problem to find it out among many computer peripheries, adding inconvenience to its use. Therefore, there is thus a need for designing an electronic device that facilitates portability of a High-Definition Multimedia Interface connector, so as to allow more convenient play of audio/video contents.